mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Battle (2018)
|genre(s)=Fighting |mode(s)=Single-player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E (Everyone) *CERO: A (All ages) |platform(s)=Android iOS |media= |input=MFi iOS Game Controller (iOS) Android Game Controller (Android) }} is a 2018 fighting mobile game based on the original title of the same name released for Android and IOS mobile devices developed by HandyGames, a THQ Nordic subsidiary and published and distributed by Nickelodeon. The video game itself is an enhanced mobile port of Mitchell Battle & Mitchell Battle 2. Overview The game involves the storylines from both Mitchell Battle & Mitchell Battle 2. Gameplay 'Mitchell Battle' is a game that requires players using the same technique as the original title. Game Modes Home At the Home screen, you see the leader of your team displayed. You can select the following options on the Home screen: *Missions: Various in-game challenges divided into: Daily (24h limited missions), Z Mission and Events (based on (limited) events); *PVP: Battle with your assembled team with other players across the world!; *News: Check the current news about Game Updates, new Events, and Summons; *Gift: Receive your gifts from rewards; *Story: Where you can select: Main Story to play a new adventure with Mitchell & his friends; Event Story to challenge yourself with limited events that reward you all sort of items *Adventure: Adventures are job requests which you can do for money within a set amount of time. Characters participating in the job list are still playable *Train: Characters can be trained for a certain amount of time with Skill Points. The character in training isn't removed from your party. *Summon: You can summon new characters with the Master Stone pieces you possess. *Characters: You can view all the characters you've unlocked as well as customize the parties they are in. *Customize: You can obtain a costume change for the characters you have unlocked. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a party of six characters to compete in battles. When you do a summon, you spend MVM Coins obtained by completing chapters of a story or missions. You have two types of Summoning techniques. Single Summon: The first is a single summon which unlocks one character. Consecutive Summon: The other is consecutive summon where you spend a large number of MVM Coins allowing you to summon 10 characters. You then receive a number of Z-Power of a certain character (100 being the amount you need at least two obtain that character), if you get the same character, it would lead to a limit break and the number of Z-Power will add up to the ones already existing. Characters can also be earned during events as rewards. They can also be purchased in PVP Exchange Shop for a limited time and number. Soul Boost There are 6 types of Rising Souls, Yellow, Purple, Green, Blue and Red. These Soul stones can be used to upgrade a character's abilities through a feature known as Soul Boost. Each Rising Soul is then divided into 4 categories Rising Soul 1, Rising Soul 2, Super Soul and Super Soul 2. Rising Soul Stones are used to upgrade abilities whereas Super soul stones are used to upgrade character classes. Character classes can be upgraded after they hit the first level gap. A Soul boost is branched out in various trees. You need to get at least 10 abilities before you can apply for a class boost. A class boost is usually obtained by achieving 10 skills in the skill tree and maxing to the required level. These 10 skills can be upgraded by the number and kinds of gems you possess. Story The plot of the storyline is entirely based on Mitchell Battle & Mitchell Battle 2. Part 1: Mitchell Battle Book 1: Ermac the Giziod 'Chapter 1' The story starts About 4,000 years ago, a sentient weapon called the Gizoid was created by an ancient civilization. After being lost for millennia, the Gizoid was unearthed and researched by Prof. Gerald Marquessadon. It remained dormant for another half century before being discovered by Gerald's grandson, Marquessa. Frustrated at his inability to get the dormant Gizoid to work properly, Marquessa abandoned the Gizoid at Wilmington Beach, North Carolina (United States) where it was discovered by Mitchell Van Morgan. 'Chapter 2' The Gizoid, which Mitchell names Emerl, due to his ability to use the Power Stones and also being able to perfectly copy moves, gets wrapped up in the affairs of Mitchell's friends, allies and rivals. 'Chapter 3' Through his encounters with Gavin, Ebony, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer, Kelly, Scottie and Sarah, Emerl grows and evolves from a soulless robot into a fun-loving mech with lots of personality, gaining more power and gaining more personality with each Chaos Emerald that he earns, as well as the training he receives from Mitchell's friends. But while the gang is having fun raising their new mechanical friend, there are those who recognize Emerl's true power. 'Chapter 4' Now that the Gizoid is working again, Marquessa's got his eye on it and has rebuilt V-102 Bison to track it down, Ebony wants to turn it into a master thief, and Scottie and Sarah senses that, despite their efforts to humanize him, Emerl is still designed and programmed to be a weapon of mass destruction (and he also believes the same for himself). 'Chapter 5' Eventually, Marquessa decides to lure Emerl onto his base (a spaceship with a powerful cannon that can destroy stars) in an effort to get him under his control. 'Chapter 6' The two battle, and Emerl emerges as the victor, but Marquessa manages to overload him with energy, causing Emerl to revert into his original programing and going haywire. 'Chapter 7' The two battle, and Emerl emerges as the victor, but Marquessa manages to overload him with energy, causing Emerl to revert into his original programing and going haywire. More powerful than ever, the Gizoid decides to destroy the world by firing the cannon at Mitchell's world, and the Afro-Latin American Manga Artist is sent to stop him. The two battle under 30 seconds, and Mitchell wins. Emerl briefly reverts to the friendly robot he was, and finally overloads with energy, bidding farewell to his friends before exploding, leaving the pieces of the Power Stones he acquired behind. Mitchell gets back from the spaceship, and with everyone saddened by their friend's departure, is asked if he believes Emerl is truly gone. However Mitchell tells everyone that they will see him again someday. Part 2: Mitchell Battle 2 Book 2: Welton Strikes Back 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' Timeline placement The story occurs in both Mitchell Battle & Mitchell Battle 2. Characters Playable Characters Trivia *The mobile edition of ''Mitchell Battle appeared on one of 's Clueless Gamer segments. References Extended Links Category:2018 Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:Fighting games Category:Mitchell Battle Category:Alternate versions and ports